


Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Reeve and his robots: tinkering – It takes his mind off things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Feb 3, 2010](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/areyougame/87505.html)

Reeve wielded the tweezers with a surgeon's precision and care. The wiring was small and delicate, and needed to be threaded through a opening not much bigger than the tip of a pen. But if it he could get it to work, his oldest Cait would have a new lease on life.

After a few moments he sat back with a frustrated sigh. His eyes weren't as good as they used to be. He could see the big picture, the plans, but the tiny details escaped him at times. And when he thought logically, he knew he really shouldn't be wasting resources on a very old and rather beat-up robot. But the four currently in operating mode didn't need any work, and he loved to do this, no matter the piles of paperwork that his secretary had deposited.

He stretched his aching back muscles and moved the paperwork aside to find his glasses. He read the first sentence on the top sheet of print-out and sighed again. Ignoring the paper didn't make it go away, and didn't make the problems still facing the world any easier to solve. He looked down at the robot, destined to finish it's life as the best friend of his friend's daughter, and stuck to the problem he knew he could solve.


End file.
